As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many techniques for decoding a bitstream, such as an encoded audio bitstream, use a Huffman decoding table. For example, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 2 layer 3 audio encoding, often referred to as MP3 encoding, uses a Huffman table to decode the bitstream to playback the encoded audio. However, decoding an encoded audio bitstream, such as MP3, using a Huffman table is very inefficient and expensive in terms of resource (e.g., processor) utilization. Typically, the Huffman decoding for an MP3 bitstream consumes between 30% to 50% of the processing resources used during the decoding process. One of the reasons is the Huffman decoding consumes so many computing resources is due to the large number of table searches that are performed during decoding. Existing Huffman coding tables do not enable fast (e.g., direct access) to entries.